


It's only Sunday

by fourangers



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU!Office, Blow Job, Comedy, Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oblivious!Naruto, Romance, a lil bit of crack, scheming!Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourangers/pseuds/fourangers
Summary: Naruto could pinpoint the moment everything changed, when Sasuke’s face changed from mortified frown to predatory smirk in a split second and he suddenly wondered if he should flee to another country for some odd reason. Despite that seemingly irrational fear, he took a while to understand how did he earn a new roommate unwillingly. A roommate that stole his clothes and slept on his bed. NaruSasu, Office AU.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 18
Kudos: 206





	It's only Sunday

Naruto automatically turned off the familiar sound of his alarm, yawning. Scratching his head, he mentally went over the usual list of work, wondering if he had enough bread and eggs for breakfast.

Jumping, he felt a rustle and Sasuke rose next to him, also yawning. There were tons of questions running in his mind; why was Sasuke shirtless, whoa Sasuke shirtless is sexy; why is shirtless sexy Sasuke here; what the hell is happening here; why is Sasuke is sleeping on my bed; but in this scrambled confusion, he chose the only one viable way to express himself:

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!”

\--.--

Naruto could pinpoint the moment their dynamic had changed. It all started few months ago, when they were the last ones left in a bar, so drunk that they were sitting on the sidewalk, one leaning on the other so they won’t fall to the ground.

Then, Sasuke begrudgingly confessed that he was gay, glaring downwards with his fingers tightening around the crumbled beer can.

Naruto was shocked at his childhood friend-rival-former bff’s reveal. He recovered himself, and then gave some happy pats on Sasuke’s back, reassuring that he was pretty ok with Sasuke’s sexuality, after all, he’s bi.

At this admission, Sasuke’s face changed from mortified frown to predatory smirk in a split second and Naruto suddenly wondered if he should flee to another country for some odd reason.

After that night, Sasuke’s behavior changed 180 degrees, chatting more, becoming way more touchy feely and overall much more receptive with him. He also made sure he’d be a constant presence in his life, eating lunch together, going to happy hours, and so on.

Naruto was positively surprised and welcoming of these changes at first, he missed Sasuke after they had a huge fight in high school and Sasuke disappeared in college. He’d never expect that they would end up working in the same company and they would recover their friendship too.

However, Sasuke appeared that he was getting too comfortable around him, that it was kind of breaching any normal sane relationship. He would drag Naruto to watch movies with him, he would rest his head on Naruto’s shoulder whenever they were talking with friends at the bar, he would cook sometimes when he’d crash in Naruto’s apartment and lately has a tendency to stay for the night too. At first he’d sleep on the couch but today, he wound up in Naruto’s bed.

“Your couch is way too old and lumpy, I can’t sleep well. Last time, it made my neck hurt the entire day.”

“Well, you could go back to your house then!” Naruto protested, flipping his omelet. He glowered when his friend was already next to him with plate in hand, and placed the food on it.

Sasuke nodded, going back to the kitchen table. “Thanks. Anyways, my house is way too far from yours, I got lazy. And your bed is big enough for two men, I don’t see the issue sharing sometimes.” He folded the napkin around the omelet and muttered. “I should get going too, I have a meeting this early morning. Thanks for the breakfast.”

"⏤uh, you’re welcome.” Naruto said, his eyes following Sasuke going back to his bedroom, listening to some shuffles and then his door being shut neatly. Shrugging, he savored his food in peace, cleaning the table as he also prepared himself for the start of another day.

He was absentmindedly yawning while his legs were stuffing inside the pair of jeans when he felt that something was off. The jeans fit pretty well, but it hugged a little too tightly around his waist. He twisted and glanced at his own legs before realizing with a groan that this was Sasuke's jeans. No fucking wonder! 

But he had no spare jeans since they were in the washing machine so...he stared down, wiggling his legs to feel the elasticity. Sasuke was going to pay for this.

While he was on his way to work, he did notice a few glances directed towards his ass and even some occasional whispers. 

He yelped when a hand slapped his ass, followed by a catcall.

"Wow Naruto! Lookin' good huh? Didn't know you have such a nice ass!" Temari grinned, appraising her victim while she circled around him.

"Temari! You're a married woman, you know that!" Naruto complained, covering his buttocks with his hands.

"I'm married, not blind!” She laughed, following her aforementioned husband Shikamaru while he shook his head.

Groaning, he went to Sasuke’s desk but noticed that it was empty. He went to the meeting room once he noticed Sasuke was in there adjusting the papers and closed with a growl. “Alright bastard, gimme my jeans back.”

Sasuke stared bewildered. “What…are you talking about?”

“The jeans! You’re wearing my jeans now! Give it back!” Naruto complained, then Sasuke glanced down, moving his legs a little.

“Hn. No wonder I felt it was looser than normal.”

“Ok, cool awesome, I’m wearing yours so we can change back. It’s so tight you bastard, I want to wear my own jeans, I can’t walk around normally like that, it’s squeezing my legs God.”

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows, unaffected towards Naruto’s mild annoyance. He muttered. “Bend over.”

In a second, Naruto’s brain supplied varied scenarios, one filthier than another, and he schooled himself for such dirty thoughts. “Why the hell are you asking me to do this?”

His friend rolled his eyes, not one tinge of red betraying his nonchalant face. “You said that my jeans are tight, so bend over on that table to show you’re actually saying the truth or you’re not being your usual whiny self.”

“Hmph, whatever. Don’t ogle my sexy ass for too long you perv.” Naruto grinned, obeying him.

He felt a little unsettled when piercing eyes were focused on him, before Sasuke snorted. “Hm, no it’s okay. My jeans fits you well and I’m quite taking a liking to wearing yours. I’ll return it once the day is over.”

Naruto slackened his jaw. “What, no! Give it back to me you thief! Take it off now!”

“Take off your jeans in the meeting room?” Sasuke snorted. “You’ve been watching too much porn dumbass.”

“Whatever! I want my jeans back you ass!" Naruto yowled. “We can go to the bathroom then!”

“There’s no way the company’s bathroom is big enough to fit two grown men.” Several people entered the room, then Sasuke in turn exited going to the kitchen, with Naruto following suit.

"Well, then how am I supposed to work with these tight jeans?"

“Bear with it. Stop being such a baby, you scaredy cat.”

Naruto gasped few octaves higher in indignation, throwing the dirtiest glower he could muster while his friend drank coffee, unflappable. Pouting, he grabbed his (his, ok!) jeans, fingers hooking on the belt hoops until a palm on his cheek deterred him.

"What the hell are you doing? You dumbass." Sasuke growled, hands swatting off Naruto in an attempt to extricate himself off him.

"Well, I'm gonna get my jeans back no matter what! You're the one who was uncooperative and now you're gonna wear boxers all day for all I care!"

"Jesus fuck you two. If you're gonna do the nasty, can you at least wait till everyone is out?" Shikamaru intervened, trying to get coffee to his cup. 

"Oh no, do continue. I just gotta record this and send it to my girls, real fast." Temari said, picking up her smartphone and tsking when Naruto and Sasuke lowered their hands. Sasuke then used this opportunity to scurry away, throwing one last victorious glance as he sat in front of his computer.

Naruto scowled.

Sasuke did return his pair of jeans when they were back in Naruto's house, with a bowl of Ramen as an apology offering. The sight of his beloved food placated him, wolfing down while his best friend was choosing some episode on Netflix they watched together. He ended up spending the night (again) and this time, he didn't even bother asking for permission to share the bed, settling cozily on his side.

Naruto frowned. This sly thief is getting pretty comfortable in grabbing his things huh.

And it didn't just stop there. Oh no. Fucking-Uchiha-the-jeans-stealer-Sasuke decided for some reason that just one pair of pants weren't enough to satiate his kleptomaniac urges. The following weeks consisted of this:

"Sasuke, did you see where my jac⏤that's my jacket!"

"It's cold, you have another one right?"

Or

"Sasuke, you're wearing my socks."

"Hn, prove it."

"It has frogs in it!"

Or

"Sasuke, you're using my jeans again!"

"I quite like the way it fits me, I bought you another one."

"Oh...thanks⏤No, wait a minute!"

Or

"You're wearing my shirt asshole."

"It's weekend, your baggy shirt is good for the occasion."

"Well, why don't you bring your own set of clothes then?"

"...I can?"

Naruto shrugged. "Yeah, sure." He blinked, something didn't feel quite right just now. He turned to see his friend, narrowing his eyes when Sasuke looked so satisfied with himself.

⏤.⏤.⏤.⏤.⏤.⏤.⏤.⏤ 

Slowly but surely, he could see several items invading his apartment. A pair of shoes tucked at the entrance, some blue shirts placed on one of his chairs. When they were eating breakfast, Sasuke was drinking from an elegant navy tea cup that Naruto was sure he didn't buy that. More clothes kept piling up in one designated place, with an added pajama set that raised some blond eyebrows. 

Oh, did he mention that Sasuke **still** kept stealing his things?

"That's my t-shirt." Naruto grumbled, when Sasuke exited the bathroom.

"How so." Sasuke yawned.

"It's orange!" 

Sasuke hummed. "You know, you need to expand your choice of clothes. There are other types of colors aside from orange."

"..." Naruto actually took some seconds to consider his idea before snapping when Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. "Don't change the subject you bastard!"

Unfortunately for him, Sasuke was already busy doing morning stretches and Naruto had stopped getting really annoyed with his friend’s constant pilfering too. Plus, he got to enjoy gazing how the taut muscles flexed and contracted, and how it was fitting Sasuke wearing his t-shirt, almost as if he was staking his claim on h⏤Naruto shook his head, nope, no, not going there. 

It also appeared that his friend was around more than the usual. Actually, Sasuke was in Naruto’s apartment almost every day, save for some occasional nights where he had to grab something from his home. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw an extra toothbrush and some fancy toothpaste placed on the bathroom sink.

“Wow…” Naruto muttered, as he helped Sasuke placing his folded clothes on a shelf. “One of my drawers is full of your clothes, you’re buying groceries, you’re cooking dinner, you have a toothbrush here…why don’t ya live here from now on?” He joked.

“I guess that was my intention.”

Naruto raised an eyebrow. “Why? You have a bigger and better apartment than mine.”

“I’ve been thinking…I noticed that your location is better that lately I’ve been getting too lazy to get back to my apartment. It’s way too far from public transportation and subway is really convenient, saving a lot of stress on having to drive in traffic jams and tolerating stupid drivers.”

“Well, you could ask me first, you know.”

Sasuke thinned his lips. “I suppose you’re right. Am I intruding too much?”

“Oh no, not really.” Naruto shook his head vehemently. “I mean, aside from you being the kleptomaniac bastard that keeps stealing my clothes. I’m pretty fine with it.” 

If he was honest to himself, he would abhor the silence ringing in his home on the rare moments Sasuke wasn’t around. 

They discussed how to split the bills while Naruto was adjusting his pillow and Sasuke was laying down on the bed. When Sasuke turned off the lights, Naruto wondered at what point sharing a bed with him had become a regular occurrence in his life.

It wasn’t the first time he had a roommate, but Sasuke had some particular behaviors that made him unsure on how to react. He would lean his body on Naruto whenever they would watch TV, hands touching his arm in any given opportunity. Sometimes he would hold his back, fingers brushing his waist. He’d speak in a softer tone if they were still awake on their bed, whispering so close that it would give him goosebumps. Naruto’s heart would pulsate unsettled, whenever he would catch Sasuke’s intense gaze towards him, eyes never wavering, face inscrutable.

It was another start of the day, both men groaning after Naruto turned off his alarm. Sasuke cupped his hand for a discreet yawn, black eyes focusing on him.

“Morning.” He breathed out, curling a small smile.

Naruto gulped dryly, all thoughts evaporating as he stared at Sasuke's face brimming with quiet affection that he couldn’t formulate any logical sentence aside muttering. “Morning.”

They kept this silence warming the room, steady eyes looking at each other. It was just one of those indescribable moments he always had only with Sasuke, when time would just stop and Sasuke was the only one that mattered here. 

The bed creaked a little, Naruto inhaled sharply when those dark gray eyes glanced downwards, towards his lips. He licked his mouth in reflex, his heartbeats speeding up as he could see Sasuke's face in increasing detail, their distance shortening. His nose briefly brushed Sasuke's, and the brunet blinked, pausing for a second. They were so close that Naruto could notice the myriad of emotions flashing on the dark eyes, longing, hunger and some hesitancy. 

His heart was drumming so loudly in his ears that he groaned impatiently, shutting his eyes and covering his mouth on Sasuke's. He could feel Sasuke stiffening, though soon enough, he melted on that kiss, tilting his head to fit their mouths better. Warm fingers enveloped at the back of his neck, pulling him closer as he nibbled his lower lip, gently coaxing for more. 

In one split second he was torn between Sasuke's lips being really soft and nice, but the whole 'Oh shit, I'm kissing Sasuke' realization was also really sinking in. This second voice was ignored the instant Naruto parted his lips, moaning when he had the first taste of Sasuke's mouth, hands sliding from neck to the pale cheeks to seize those thin lips better. Sasuke's hands then glided all over Naruto's back, holding his hips even closer, their legs entangling.

Sasuke used his weight and rolled their bodies with him straddling Naruto, grabbing the tanned wrists and shoving on each side of his head with increasing force, as their kisses started getting heater. With a growl, Naruto wringed his hands free and shot up to grasp Sasuke's head, fingers curling in between the dark strands of hair. 

As their kisses deepened, filled with passion and dark pleasure, Naruto felt a leg moving up around his groin. He was feeling some stirrings that he was desperately attempting to control and a wandering leg really wasn't helping this cause. At first, Naruto thought it was an accidental touch when they were so busy making out, but then Sasuke actually raised his leg to brush his growing hard-on and continued to rub his clothed cock in steady, calculated rhythm, Naruto had the confirmation that yep, that was on purpose. 

Sasuke somehow wasn’t satisfied kissing the daylights out of him and messing with his head. Sasuke wanted his brain to go haywire and explode in a puddle of goo, by dry-humping his dick.

Moaning, Naruto bucked a little, every time that devious leg skimmed through his cock. He picked up Sasuke’s hand and dragged it in the intended direction because the pressure was driving him insane. 

Sasuke released his lips, raised himself and actually had the nerve to sit on his hard-on (fucking master torture Sasuke you baaastard) with his ass cheeks nestling between his cock, rocked a bit so Naruto could feel the slight friction between the hot skins and smirked.

“Well, I suppose it’s my turn to cook breakfast.” He extricated himself off Naruto smoothly and went to the kitchen.

The blond man froze on the spot, his cock still throbbing from the sudden lack of stimuli he suffered. He jumped, growling. “Aren’t you gonna do anything about this?!” He gesticulated around the area that needed much, much attention now. He was so hard that he couldn’t even move well.

Sasuke stared unfazed back, even lowered his eyes to take a good look at the tent underneath Naruto’s sweatpants and glanced back, muttering nonchalantly. “I don’t see why you can’t take care of it by yourself.”

“Wh⏤I don’t⏤I can’t believ⏤ Aaargh!” Naruto strode in broad steps to his bathroom, cursing everywhere. He took a few deep breaths, attempting to keep his murderous thoughts at bay. He needed a really cold shower.

He heard an amused chuckle and glowered at Sasuke from his mirror, while the latter was leaning on the door side. “You look troubled, dumbass.”

Naruto muttered and grumbled. His eyes snapped in attention the second Sasuke’s body came in full contact on his back.

“Maybe I should help you out, after all, since I caused this…” He kissed Naruto’s neck, whispering huskily. “Turn around.” 

Naruto didn’t waste one moment to obey his request, hands gripping tightly the marbled sink when Sasuke crouched down. Slender fingers grabbed the elastic waistband and dragged down to his ankles, the hard cock sprung free from the fabric. Sasuke took some time to admire the thick girth and the reddened color of that member, raising his eyes to meet Naruto’s flushed face.

Sasuke flattened his tongue on the sensitive head, earning a hiss from Naruto as he woven his fingers on his black hair. He peered once again the tanned face, contorted in pleasure, his lips curving into a broad smirk. 

“Where’s the lube?” Naruto barely caught the question, fumbling to grab and throw in Sasuke’s hand as he shivered when he felt the cold liquid sliding through the length of his cock. He stared down as Sasuke licked his lips and encased his mouth on the gland, tongue tapping on the ridged paths. One hand was still working stroking through the length while the sinful mouth kept sucking and licking the tip.

“Oh shit⏤Sasuke, right there.” Naruto moaned, when Sasuke continued stimulating that pleasure spot. “Oh fuck yeah⏤ohmygod⏤” He drank up the sight of Sasuke nibbling through his length, as if it was the most delectable morsel he ever devoured. “Suck my fucking cock, c’mon⏤” 

Naruto knew he was pretty vocal on daily basis, figured he’d babble even in sex. But words kept rushing out without his volition as his lover kept bringing forth such wicked joy.

“Sasuke suck right there, oh yeah, you like my cock fucking your mouth right⏤” Naruto groaned when Sasuke cupped his balls, teeth grazing the head before engulfing the whole cock. “Oh fuck yeah, I want your purdy mouth all over my fucking cock, you suck so good my dick Sasuke⏤”

Sasuke seemed to approve of his dirty talk, because even though his mouth was occupied pleasuring Naruto, he shoved down his own pants and started stroking his own hard-on. He then poured more lube on the glistening cock, placing his hands next to Naruto’s hips and swallowed the whole length, bobbing his head up and down through his length.

Naruto screamed, whatever garbled words now resumed to one continuous moan, revelling this delicious torment as Sasuke increased its speed. His eyes tentatively peeked down, and the sexy vision of his lover swallowing his length was just too much for him. “Shit, Sasuke-oh fuck, oh fuck ohfuck I’m coming, Sasuke⏤!!!”

He released one shout of ecstasy, Sasuke gulped down his cum. He dropped the flacid dick, jerking his own cock till he orgasmed with a roar, creamy droplets soiling the white floor.

Naruto was still breathing heavily, recovering from the high, his brain gradually supplying exactly what happened now. Oh, he just kissed his childhood friend-rival-best friend. Wait, he really did kiss and Sasuke sucked his cock and got off from his blow job. Uchiha Sasuke, his childhood friend-rival-best friend did…what⏤ 

One hand cupped his face, lips sealed to another passionate kiss and Naruto ceased having logical thoughts.

⏤.⏤.⏤.⏤.⏤.⏤.⏤.⏤ 

The following months had progressed as such. Nothing really changed at work, they still bickered and teased and no one seemed suspicious about them. Except maybe Shikamaru, but he just muttered ‘Troublesome’ and left them aside.

Once they stepped inside Naruto’s home, mouths would crash together, hands groping and clothes flying everywhere as they competed to outdo the other man with their avid fire. However, after they quenched their cravings, they would return to their usual routine, their relationship untarnished.

This confused the hell of Naruto’s head. What exactly were they? Fuck buddies? Friends with benefits? Or more? Roommates with sexy times? What?

Also, they didn’t go all the way through too. The furthest Naruto had gone was giving Sasuke a rim job at the same time Sasuke was swallowing his dick. Almost every night they spent several hours fooling around in bed before going to sleep.

Oh yeah, they were fooling around. A lot. It was a rather high amount that Naruto was embarrassed to admit, it was almost like they had returned to be some kind of horny teenagers.

Sasuke didn’t appear to share the same dilemma on the other hand, Naruto hadn’t seen him this happy in years. Sometimes he would steal some pecks on lips when Naruto was cooking, interlacing their fingers when they were resting at the veranda, even hugging him from behind when they slept. Naruto was starting to grasp the name of this relationship…but he really wanted Sasuke to come clean about it.

His answer showed soon enough in a work assignment.

“You have to go to China?”

Naruto nodded, munching his grilled fish. “Yeah, they are opening a new design office but they want me to take care of selecting the right professionals.”

Sasuke peered down his bowl of rice, muttering. “How many days will you be away?”

“Oh um…” Naruto scratched his head. “One month.” He shrank, feeling guilty when he saw Sasuke thinning his lips. “You can stay here if you want, since it’s more convenient for you.”

He saw a flicker of annoyance shadowing Sasuke’s eyes before he said. “I’m no longer here just because it’s convenient for me. Sure, it has it perks, but it’s not the main reason I prefer here.”

“Well, it may have its perks, but you still want to have the freedom to come and go right?” Naruto grumbled, tightening his hashis on his hand.

“How did you dumbass create the misunderstanding that I want such a thing?” Sasuke said, raising his voice.

“Or else you’d rent your apartment, right? Am I right?” Naruto also raised his voice, placing his utensils on the table.

“The fact I didn’t it’s because you’re a wishy-washy dumbass. You’re the one who still didn’t have a good grasp whether I should stay or go.”

“I didn’t say anything because you’re the one who is pretty satisfied keeping me in the dark!” Naruto screamed.

Sasuke glared, with his mouth slackened almost ready to deliver an unscathing retort. With some effort, he closed his eyes and controlled his breaths, muttering. “Whatever. I’m going back to my apartment.”

It was Naruto’s turn to stare in shock, mumbling. “Wait, I’m not throwing you out, I just⏤”

“I know, I’m just doing so we can cool off ok.” Sasuke stood up, picking his jacket. “Have a nice trip.”

Naruto could barely sleep that night, wondering if he had screwed up everything that Sasuke wouldn’t be with him ever again. On the last day before going on the trip, he used the opportunity that they were also coworkers and gave Sasuke spare keys; using the excuse that he should take care of his plants at the very least.

Some weeks have passed and their interactions had calmed down to the usual teasing quip, much to Naruto’s relief. They still talked mostly through messages and some facetime, though the sexual tension wasn’t there.

Time had passed and even through the really hectic work days, Naruto realized that he was missing Sasuke. _Terribly._ He may brush off the lack of sexual interaction since he could masturbate when needed, but he really craved Sasuke’s presence. Their daily routine, the little things Sasuke did that made his heart flutter, the core of his soul comforted as they shared their lives together. 

Is it possible to fall in love with your best friend after years of platonic interaction? Naruto scratched his head, chagrined with this slow epiphany.

After his last day in China was over, Naruto sighed happily as he exited the airport. He promised himself he’d talk to Sasuke soon, but first he hoped that his apartment wasn’t a huge mess to clean it up.

There echoed only the sounds of keys jingling, with the small creak of the door opening as Naruto turned on the lights. He sulked a little, he held hopes that Sasuke would be there to greet him.

Shrugging off his jacket while rubbing his shoulders, Naruto walked towards his bedroom, getting ready for a bath and hit the sack. He certainly didn’t expect the arousing vision when he opened the door.

Sasuke wearing his orange t-shirt, legs spread wide while one hand kept stroking his hard cock, using a crumpled boxer.

"Oh, you're back. Welcome home." Sasuke muttered unflapped, despite not decreasing his speed of his strokes.

Naruto's jaw was still hung open, then swallowed dryly when Sasuke hissed, gasping and throwing his head to the back, his hand still moving to pleasure himself. "Is that…is that my boxers?"

Sasuke curled a lazy smirk, face flushed.

Ignoring how his body was also reacting to this realization, Naruto attempted to focus anywhere, _anything_ aside the hand sliding back and forth on the reddened cock. Plus, it was definitely not the first time he saw Sasuke's dick. However, the sight of cool, reserved Sasuke getting hot and bothered using _his_ clothes to masturbate made him mutter. "Um…so⏤you're using my boxers, to…um…"

"Naruto, I can't hear you."

"Uuuuh, so you're actually using⏤uh⏤my boxers⏤"

"Louder Naruto."

"Ugh!" Naruto groaned, unbelieving that despite the obvious situation, Sasuke still had the time to tease him. "Why are you using my boxers to jerk yourself off?!"

Sasuke chuckled, his hand stopped moving as he whispered, voice sultry. "Come closer and I'll tell you, dumbass." 

Blue eyes narrowed, Naruto approached cautiously before yelping when Sasuke yanked his wrist to utter breathless words. 

“I missed you.” 

Naruto could barely register how he was throwing his shirt wherever, his mouth gliding onto Sasuke’s in a desperate frenzy, deepening the kiss as his hand was groping Sasuke’s hard-on. Naruto unbuckled his belt, taking off his pants and boxers as fast as he could, before he grabbed the soiled boxers and threw aside, their cocks pressing intimately together. Naruto gasped when Sasuke legs hugged his waist increasing the hot friction, so he sucked his neck, licking and biting the pale skin until it was red. They bucked their his hips in unison coupled with their heavy gasps, Sasuke drizzled some lube and used both hands to stroke their cocks. 

“Sasuke, c’mon⏤” Naruto keened, brushing the black hair away from Sasuke’s sweaty forehead. “I want…I want…” 

Calculating graphite eyes seemed to comprehend his plea, and he muttered. "Get it between my thighs."

“Wh…what?” Naruto breathed out.

“Get your dick in between my thighs.” Sasuke explained. "Obviously, I didn't expect you’d be back so early or else I'd have prepped before. Unless you won't mind waiting more than ten minutes with me cleaning my ass."

Naruto gazed back, realization sinking in as he nodded in agreement. He poured more lube on his cock, crossing Sasuke’s legs and putting both on one shoulder. His hardened length easily slid between Sasuke’s thighs, moaning the tightness and how it grinded with Sasuke’s hot cock. He began with slow thrusts, almost as if he was testing waters, getting aroused hearing his balls slapping wetly on the skin.

His hands brushed the hardened pink nipples, grabbing and twisting as a gasp escaped from Sasuke’s mouth. “You like that Sasuke?” Naruto grinned, steadily increasing his speed. “God, I can’t wait to fuck your pretty ass next.”

“Haah⏤dumbass” Sasuke hissed, while Naruto continued flickered his nipple.

“I’m your dumbass who is going to fuck your ass raw, bastard.” Naruto taunted. 

He slapped the pale buttocks, kneading the supple skin. 

“First I’m going to prep you exactly how you like it. I want you to sit on my face so I can properly eat your ass.” When Naruto felt Sasuke shivering in response, he laughed. “I’m going to tongue fucking all over your hole, licking and shoving inside while you moan.”

Their cocks leaked pre-cum on Sasuke’s stomach, mixing with lube and sweat as Naruto remained whispering more shameless promises.

“Then I’m going to finger fuck you good Sasuke⏤so good⏤hhngh!” Naruto groaned when Sasuke’s hand pressed the slit of his cock. “Fuck Sasuke⏤Imma shove three fingers deep inside you, all loose and ready for my thick cock. Then I’ll just keep teasing until you’re all writhing and pleading for me to fuck you.”

Naruto drew out his cock, leaving just the head between the pale thighs. He kissed and gnawed Sasuke’s legs, darkened blue eyes filled with so much lust.

“I’ll finally fuck you raw⏤is that how you like it Sasuke? Like…that!” With his hips locked, Naruto thrusted with so much strength that he raised Sasuke’s upper body. He continued unrelenting, cock piercing in between the reddened legs that the lube was getting dry. “Sasuke⏤! You like that, right? Fucking so deep and fast⏤”

Sasuke moaned, his gasps increasing. “Naruto⏤”

“You want my thick cock fucking you Sasuke? Want my cock filling your hole over and over?”

More pre-cum squirted on Sasuke’s cock as he screamed. “Yes⏤! Fuck me fast Naruto⏤”

“I’ll fuck you harder⏤⏤” Groaning, he could feel he was on the brink of his highest ecstasy. “Then fill your ass with my cum⏤Aaaaaaaah⏤ fuck⏤ Sasuke!” 

Naruto orgasmed with a ragged shout, Sasuke soon joined, his hand stroking his cock in abandon. Naruto collapsed next to him, chest panting heavily. 

This was the best welcome party he ever had in his life.

⏤.⏤.⏤.⏤.⏤.⏤

Despite his limbs protesting each move, Sasuke still managed to walk to the kitchen to drink water. His body was thoroughly debauched and exhausted, but he was very satiated nevertheless.

“Sasuke…” Naruto called for him. “Oh, let me have a glass too.”

He gazed fondly at his dumbass drinking with gusto, sighing happily as he placed the dirty glass on the kitchen sink. Out of nowhere, Naruto sombered up and said.

“So…Sasuke…” 

Oh. Naruto is knitting his eyebrows which means he’s going to tell something so stupidly obvious that would make Sasuke want to hit the blond head for being such a dumbass, at the same time he’d crave to take his stupid clothes off. Sasuke braced himself for both options.

“Um…you know, all the sex is good and all but I’ve been thinking, about us.”

“Don’t hurt yourself for using too much of your brain, idiot.”

“Shut up you asshole!” Naruto harrumphed. “Anyways, I’ve just wondered, you know…I realized that I have feelings for you and, it’s kinda difficult, you know? You living in my apartment, us fooling around and…um, what are we?”

How the fuck did this dumbass take so long to⏤Sasuke huffed. Right. He had forgotten that Naruto was so dense that he never figured out that Hinata used to have a crush on him back in high school.

Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes, striding towards Naruto and sat on his lap. He silenced whatever incoming protest with a melting kiss, answering.

“We are dating.”

“...oh. Really?”

“Yes.”

“...mmmkay. When did that happen?”

Ah yes, he still had the urge to hit the idiotic blond head. “Can’t grasp the exact date, but at least more than half an year.”

Naruto absorbed the newest development, and broadened a mischievous grin. “So the appointment of me banging your ass is still on?” 

Sasuke snorted. “Perhaps, one day. I think I gave you too many openings, so next time be sure it’s going to be your ass on the line.”

Naruto chortled and gave him an impish kiss. “Bring it on.”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: At first I just wanted to write Sasuke using Naruto’s clothes because ‘it’s not like I really like you but I want to be fully covered with your scent’ thing, as a T-rated Comedy. Then as the writing progressed I was like “why not write some porn too”, lmao. Anyways, I hope you guys are safe reading this fic in your homes, take care and please review. ;)
> 
> This fanfic was a request by @buckypeggysteve from tumblr.


End file.
